Caulifa
"Get real. We're here to decide who's the strongest in all the universes. As if I can be all buddy-buddy" Caulifa 'is a playable Dragon Ball Character featured from Dragon Ball Super. She is a female saiyan from Universe 6 who is the mentor to Kale and the student of Cabba. She is a Scrapper and a Power User. She has her Ki and her Aura as her accessories Biography In the anime, Caulifla is first seen sitting on a large throne-like chair eating a large bone of meat. After being informed by Renso, Cabba attempts to recruit her to Team Universe 6, but Caulifla shows no interest, regardless of what may happen to Universe 6. After Cabba transforms, Caulifla accepts his invitation to the team, knowing she has the ability to not only transform into Super Saiyan but also get stronger than that. In the manga, two Sadala Army soldiers are taking a shortcut through Caulifla's turf, despite the fact that they should not be there. Caulifla and her allies show up and Caulifla stops the soldier's car with her foot. Caulifla's henchmen then begin unloading the truck of its food supplies and Caulifla takes a pendant meant for King Sadala for herself. The larger soldier attacks Caulifla but is instantly beaten. Caulifla then heads back to her lair with her henchmen, Cabba shows up - having been sent by Champa to collect strong warriors. Caulifla and Cabba go outside and fight, with Caulifla easily beating Cabba, however, Cabba reveals his Super Saiyan form, turning the battle around completely in his favor and snatching the pendant from Caulifla without her even being able to notice. Caulifla agrees to join the tournament in exchange for learning Super Saiyan. After the battle, Kale tries to give Caulifla the pendant back - having taken it from Cabba without anyone noticing - though Caulifla just tells her to return it to Cabba. Caulifla then masters Super Saiyan easily. In the anime, later, on a rocky area, Cabba teaches Caulifla how to transform into Super Saiyan. At first, he says he does not know how to explain and starts calling her names in order to get her angry, to no avail. Then Cabba tells her to focus her energy on her back, Caulifla does and easily transforms into Super Saiyan. As it is her first time, Cabba explains that the transformation will drain her energy but once she gets used to it, it will no longer happen. Caulifla asks Cabba how to revert and he explains she needs to release the tingly-like from her back, as Caulifla does so, she reverts to normal. Caulifla gladly accepts joining Universe 6's team and invites over Kale, another female Saiyan, and her protégé. Caulifla tries to teach Kale what she has just learned from Cabba but nothing seems to work. After a long conversation, Kale thinks she is a burden to Caulifla and transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan and loses control. Cabba and Caulifla engage in a battle against Kale in order to calm her down. Kale shoots a ''ki blast at Cabba but Caulifla appears and unleashes her Super Saiyan 2form, knocking Kale's blast away. Caulifla tells her she is not falling for Cabba and Kale then powers down, instantly falling asleep in the process, and Caulifla flies over and catches her. In the manga Caulifla heads to Champa's place with Cabba and Kale, Caulifla questions why Cabba wanted to bring Kale along - as while she has great potential she is currently very weak, and Cabba (having noticed Kale's true power that she was hiding from Caulifla) states that it is because they need as many candidates for the team as possible. In the anime, after arriving at Champa's planet, Champa supplies Caulifla and Kale with Potara Earrings, in order to have them as his secret trump card in the tournament. They do not want the earrings and try to give them to Cabba, but Champa insists they keep them and use them when the time is right. Team Universe 6 arrives at the World of Void for the Tournament of Power and Caulifla is introduced to Goku and Vegeta by Cabba. Goku offers his hand out to Caulifla but she smacks it away and says she will not be friendly with an opposing universe. Goku and Vegeta are surprised to feel the powerful ki fromTeam Universe 11, prompting Caulifla to remark if the Saiyans from Universe 7are wimps, it should be no problem with the rest. As the tournament began, Caulifla stuck with Cabba as they watched the explosions from the other fighters' attacks and planned on making their move. She, alongside Kale and Nigrisshi, were surprised as they watched as Goku and Vegeta enter Super Saiyan Blue and bears witness as the Saiyan's Final Kamehameha overpowered and canceled the Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam. She soon watches Zeno and Future Zeno erase Universe 9. When Kale is almost knocked off the stage by two attackers, Caulifla appears and saves her, also knocking out the attackers after becoming a Super Saiyan. She knocks Jimeze away and tries to get Kale to transform to attack Goku, but when she is unable to do so, Caulifla challenges Goku herself, showing interest in his Super Saiyan Blue form. She demands he teaches her the form so she could beat Goku up with it as he declines her offer, informing her that she is not ready yet. Insulted, Caulifla tries to get his attention by becoming a Super Saiyan Third Grade, not aware that Goku already knows and possesses the form. Once she is easily defeated, Goku tells her about the drawbacks and tells her that she should work on becoming a Super Saiyan 2 as he enters said form. Amazed, Caulifla admits that she cannot transform at will after becoming one. Goku then helps Caulifla transform and tells her to concentrate afterwards. Goku, impressed by Caulifla's talent, says she might be able to reach Super Saiyan 3 in their fight, surprising Caulifla, who did not know that there was a third level. Caulifla and Goku fight one-on-one in their Super Saiyan 2 forms, ignoring Kale as she is having fun. When Kale tries to support Caulifla by attacking Goku, Goku and Caulifla shun her off. Kale, thinking that she is in the way and showing jealousy towards Goku for taking her superior away from her, transforms and gains a hatred for Goku, which is so intense that her initial attack on Goku almost knocked Caulifla off the stage, but she is saved by Hit. Caulifla watches as Kale pummels Goku, and creates chaos on the entire battlefield, realizing that Kale will be disqualified if she kills someone and tries to calm her down. Caulifla watches as Kale tries to attack her in her blinding rage, and as she is easily defeated by Jiren. When Goku confronts Jiren, Caulifla and Hit fall back with the unconscious Kale. She and Kale then took a breather to recharge their batteries after that whole ordeal and commended Kale about how extraordinary she performed out there. When Goku emerged from the battleground, Caulifla accused him of attacking Kale from behind, but he denied it. They then came across the Pride Troopers who wanted to avenge their fallen comrade for what Kale did. Caulifla then decided to take on those warriors and encouraged Kale to fight with her. Caulifla then traded blows with Kettol but then she found herself being attacked by Kettol's Guided Rapid Fire Energy Blasts and she avoided them for a while until she got injured by the attack and the situation was made worse when Cocotte created her Cocotte Zone Max to prevent anyone else from coming in. When Zoiray tried to finish her off with his Justice Spin, Caulifla used whatever energy she had left to protect Kale and would have been finished when Kale's unique Super Saiyan form destroyed the tornado and saved Caulifla. She then expressed to Kale how proud she was for controlling her transformation, then went Super Saiyan 2 and fired her Full Power Energy Wave alongside Kale's and managed to match and eventually overpower the Pride Troopers' United Justice Stream after Kale transformed into her Berserker form again, this time under control, and sent Kahseral, Kettol, and Zoiray flying off the arena, eliminating them in the process and even breaking the Cocotte Zone Max as well. She then spoke for the two of them to Goku for their gratitude and then left to rest. As they were hiding and resting in the ruins of the arena, Caulifla watches the battle between Hit and Dyspo. After Dyspo states he's going to beat Hit's Time-Skip, Kale becomes worried and asks if they should help Hit. Caulifla says no, as she believes Hit will beat this Pride Trooper due to his power. As Hit figures out how to defeat Dyspo, Caulifla expresses happiness that he ringed out Dyspo. However, he is saved by his teammateKunshi. As Dyspo begins beating Hit, Caulifla decides to step in to help Hit, despite warnings against it by Kale. Luckily for Caulifla, Goku in his Super Saiyan God form jumped in to fight with the two Pride Troopers. Later, she and Kale watch as Jiren is fighting Goku and witness the latter using Ultra Instinct -Sign- while they were resting. She then watched Hit fight Jiren alongside Cabba and Kale and were about to join him, but Cabba told them to let him keep fighting him, as he stated he had a plan. Then, they were told by Hit to fight and defeat the other universe warriors and were shocked when they saw Hit lose and eventually knocked out by Jiren. She then discussed the fight between Goku and Jiren with Kale, which excited her, as she aspired to get stronger. The two female Saiyans were then assaulted by Monna of Universe 4. Caulifla prepared to fight Monna and told Kale not to interfere, but Cabba appears and told them he will fight Monna while they go somewhere else and recover their stamina. Monna told Cabba to stop showing off in front of girls and challenged all three Saiyans to attack her, but Cabba said that he alone will be enough, which angered Monna. While Cabba and Monna engaged in a power-lock, Caulifla told Cabba not to order her around, but eventually agreed to leave this to Cabba and the two leave. Cabba believes that Caulifla and Kale will be the secret weapons for Universe 6's survival, and is willing to fulfill his role as much as he can. She then saved Goku fromKoitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator, who were attacking Goku while he was weakened, by knocking them all down. Goku thanked her for saving him, and Caulifla immediately goes Super Saiyan 2, having gained enough rest thanks to Cabba's actions. Caulifla then challenged Goku to fight her. Caulifla blames herself, saying she couldn't do anything to save Hit and Cabba from getting eliminated. Vowing to get stronger, she asks Goku to teach her how to become Super Saiyan 3. Goku agrees but advises her to beat him first. Caulifla asks Goku why he won't transform, and Goku says he's too tired from his fight with Jiren, but he'll slowly pick up the pace as they fight. Goku and Caulifla begin fighting, and Caulifla cannot land a hit on Goku, who easily outmaneuvers her until she finally landed a hit on Goku, and Goku takes this more seriously, using the Afterimage Technique. Caulifla is confused by the technique and Goku knocks her aside, saying that if she can't figure out his Afterimage technique, she will never achieve Super Saiyan 3. Goku then begins to speed-blitz Caulifla using until she begins to adapt to Goku's movements. Caulifla then advised Goku to transform before he loses. He complies and goes Super Saiyan 2. Caulifla asked why Goku won't go Super Saiyan 3, and Goku responded by saying he hasn't recovered the stamina for that yet. Caulifla is pushed back and fires her Crush Cannon which Goku managed to barely block. Goku decided to get serious and asked if Caulifla can keep up for Round 2. Goku and Caulifla fight an equal fight, and Goku is impressed with Caulifla's improvement. Caulifla is excited to defeat Goku and achieve Super Saiyan 3. Caulifla and Goku power up to their max, and begin firing energy blasts at each other. The impact of their attacks shakes the entire tournament ring, destroying debris. Caulfila fakes an energy blast in Goku's face, catching him off-guard with a clean punch. Kale then realized that Caulifla is having fun in this fight. Goku is impressed, saying that she might go even beyond Super Saiyan 3. Goku points out Kale, and Caulifla invites her to join in the fight to achieve Super Saiyan 3, which she happily does and together, they managed to land clean hits on Goku, who then managed to defend himself against the both of them then got pushed back, and Caulifla and Kale fire energy blasts at him, but Goku blocked the attacks with his aura, becoming Super Saiyan 3, shocking Caulifla and Kale. Goku thanked Caulifla and Kale, saying he can feel power boiling inside of him, and Caulifla and Kale are amazed at the form's immense power. However, Goku immediately reverted to Super Saiyan 2, saying he hasn't recovered the stamina to sustain Super Saiyan 3. Caulifla is determined to defeat Goku alongside Kale and become Super Saiyan 3, and Kale is also determined to get stronger herself, powering up to become Legendary Super Saiyan, worrying everyone watching. Afterward, Caulifla became amazed at Kale's power, went up to her and told her she finally made that energy her own, extending her hand. Kale grabs it, but forcefully grips it, enough to partially destroy the ring under them. Caulifla asked Kale if she can recognize her, acknowledging Kale as not only her protégé, but her true friend, and saying that together they should pose as the greatest threat to all the universes. The two sides started their battle, and Goku was overwhelmed by the two's combination attacks. When Caulifla tried to attack Goku, he uses the Solar Flare to blindside her and cause her to crash. When Frieza started going on the offensive again, Caulifla tried to attack him as revenge for knocking Cabba off, with Frieza trying to retaliate, but he was stopped by Goku. He then resumed his match with Caulifla and Kale, excited to fight them with everything he has. Caulifla created a smokescreen, causing Goku to focus and sense the attacking Kale's ki, however it was a diversion as Kale grabbed Goku and kept him in place while Caulifla pummeled him. Goku flipped, causing Kale to crash on the ground and let go of him, and then attempted to use Instant Transmission, but Caulifla used her senses to attack Goku as he reappeared. Goku acknowledged Kale and Caulifla as the perfect tag team, then transforms into Super Saiyan God. Goku attacks with several Finger Beams, which the Saiyan duo dodged, and despite the two's combination attacks, Goku managed to hold his own. Caulfila and Kale tried blasting Goku from both sides, but the more experienced Saiyan pushed back their attacks with blasts of his own. While Kale was struggling against her blast, Caulifla tries to run from hers, noticing it's tracking her. Kale deflected her blast but watched as Caulifla takes a direct hit. Goku complimented the two on their performance but said they still need more training, opting to fight them again after the tournament. Caulifla realized she's no match on her own, and told Kale to take out "that thing" they received before the tournament. While Goku fired a Kamehameha, he shattered the ring around them, but the two are enveloped by a strange glow and fused together into Kefla to fight Goku on even terms. However, Caulifla and Kale were later separated and eliminated from the tournament via Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku's Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha with Caulifla cursing Goku and swearing she'll beat him next time. During the fight between Saonel & Pirina and Gohan & Piccolo, Caulifla yells out to Saonel and Pirina, saying that if they lose, she will beat them up. When Saonel and Pirina are defeated, the two ask her if she's going to beat them up for losing. Caulifla responds by saying she couldn't criticize them for fighting so admirably. But then, Caulifla still says that she made a promise, and proceeds to transform into her Super Saiyan form, chasing them around and trying to pummel them as the Zenos erase Team Universe 6. Later, Caulifla is revived thanks to Android 17's wish to restore the erased universes from the Tournament of Power, and nearly knocks Kale over with a hug after seeing that she was revived as well. They rush over to Cabba, with Caulifla happily demanding Cabba to train with them to reach Super Saiyan 3. Appearance Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build and fair complexion. She wears a low cut magenta tube top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as thin eyebrows. Powers & Abilities * '''Instant Rise: '''Caulifla surrounds herself in energy and dashes upward quickly, meter burning it has her fly forward in midair before landing. * '''Super Back Jump: '''Caulifla surrounds herself in ki and jumps backward quickly, flipping through the air and landing, meter burning it has her dash forward and elbow the opponent in the stomach, knocking them down * '''Meteor Crash: '''Caulifla dashes forward slightly and punches the opponent quickly followed by multiple punches and kicks, meter burning it has her surround herself in ki and roundhouse kick the opponent away. * '''Energy Bullet: '''Caulifla surrounds her hand in ki and steps forward, throwing out a ki blast that hits the opponent, meter burning it has her jump backward while throwing multiple ki blasts. * '''Energy Fist: '''Caulifla shoots ki blasts at the ground, causing a smoke screen, if an enemy steps into the smoke screen Caulifla dashes forward and punches an energy laden punch into the opponent's chest. Meter burning it has her do an energy laden uppercut to the opponent's jaw, launching them into the air, allowing for juggle combos. * '''Crush Cannon: '''Caulifla surrounds her hands in energy and places her hand forward, firing two large ki blasts, that if they hit, causes her to fire many energy pellets at the opponent. Meter burning it has her charge up and throw a large energy grenade at the opponent. * '''Burst of Energy: '''Caulifla places her hand in front of her, charging up energy in her hand before pushing her hand forward, sending out an energy wave. Meter burning it has her send out a second energy wave at the opponent. * '''Atomic Kamehameha: '''Caulifla places her hands in front of her, before pulling them into the kamehameha stance and charging up energy, before stepping backward and firing an energy wave at the opponent. Meter burning it has Caulifla send out a second kamehameha. Gear Moves * '''Energy Rain: '''Caulifla meter burns Energy Bullet by shooting multiple ki blasts into the air, that fly down onto the opponent, hitting the opponent multiple times. '(''Enhances Energy Bullet) * 'Energy Trap: '''Caulifla shoots a ball of energy onto the ground, sparking, if an opponent steps on it, it will explode, sending opponents backward, meter burning it has it explode them into the air, allowing for juggle combos. (''Adds Energy Trap) * 'High Tension Turn: '''Caulifla surrounds herself in ki and jumps backward in an arc, causing damage, turning around, leaving a trail of ki before dashing forward and punching an opponent, meter burning it has her kick the opponent away. (''Adds High Tension Turn) * 'Kamehameha: '''Caulifa surrounds her hands in ki before shooting it at an opponent, firing a large beam of ki at them, meter burning it has he jump backward and shoot out another one. (''Replaces Atomic Kamehameha) * 'Energy Burst: '''Caulifa dashes at an opponent and punches them in the stomach before sending a blast of energy through them. Meter burning it has her shoot a blast in the opponent's face. (''Adds Energy Burst) * 'Meteor Strike: '''Caulifa strikes the opponent hard in the chest with her foot and flips around, kicking the opponent in the side, knocking them off to the side, meter burning it ends with a strike in the stomach to stun the opponent. (''Adds Meteor Strike) * 'Super Saiyan Strike: '''Caulifa turns Super Saiyan and dashes into the air before dashing at a downward diagonal angle and kicking the opponent's face, meter burning it has her flip forward and land on the opponent. (''Replaces Instant Rise) * 'Super Front Jump: '''Caulifa charges her energy and jumps forward flipping, meter burning it has her do multiple kicks and knocks down the opponent with an axe kick. (''Replaces Super Back Jump) Character Trait * '''Super Saiyan 2: '''Caulifa charges up her energy before turning into A Super Saiyan 2, gaining a speed and damage boost for about 15 seconds. Super Move * '''Universal Strength: '''Caulifa charges up her energy and turns into a Super Saiyan 2, before dashing forward and striking the opponent in the stomach, she will follow this up with multiple punches and kicks to the opponent. Followed by knocking the opponent into the air and shooting a massive energy wave that explodes and knocks opponents back.